Vaatu
This character is, for now, abandoned due to the conflicting storyline revealed right at the moment. About Vaatu/Biography TBA Appearance TBA Combat Characteristics Dark Arts '''(Adds '''Unbound and increased damage output'.') Houan '(Adds '''Skull '''based special moves.) '''Elixir Mister '(Adds '''Potion '''based attacks and special moves.) Moveset Signature Moves '''Levitate: Vaatu stops in place while jumping allowing him to hover for a short duration. He can either dive kick or use his Fire '''move during this move. *The enhanced version is called '''Etativel Xam, in''' which he does the enhanced version of '''Fire '''and dive kick. '''Fire: '''Vaatu thrusts his palm out and fires a orb construct at his opponent. *The enhanced version is called '''Go-to-Hell Fire, which deals more damage. Unbound: '''Vaatu summons three magic orbs that circle around him. He has three attacks he can do while in this state: *Shoot an orb forward. *Shoot an orb downward to rise from under the opponent. *Explode an orb to further a combo. '''Skull: Vaatu summons a skull that he can do a variety of attacks with. *'Bomb Skull: '''Vaatu throws the skull and it explodes on contact. It can be thrown high or low. *'Legend Skull': Vaatu throws the skull and it makes him invulnerable to projectiles. He cannot move while this is active. *'War Skull': Vaatu throws the skull and, if too close, will fire three bullets at the opponent. He cannot move while this is active. *'Blood Skull:' Vaatu throws skull and increases basic punch attack damage. '''Smoke Elixir:' Vaatu throws a smoke potion at his feet, teleporting behind his opponent. *The enhanced version is called Houan Steam, in which he teleport slams down on the opponent. *The meter burn version adds an extra teleport behind the opponent that also stuns them when doing so. Poison Elixir: '''Vaatu throws a poison potion at his feet, making it so that if he is close enough to his opponent, its drains their health slowly, for a short time, while taking a small portion his health as well. *The enhanced version is called '''Houan Sacrifice, which takes more health for both him and his opponent. This also drains the opponent's health longer as well. *The meter burn version adds an explosive elixir being thrown that juggles the opponent. Invisibility Elixir: '''Vaatu throws a invisibility potion at his feet, making him invisible for a short time. *The enhanced version is called '''Houan Silence, which makes him completely invisible. *The meter burn version adds a "firecracker" elixir being thrown, stunning the opponent. Unnamed X-Ray Move - 'Vaatu fires a high-energy blast from his hand at the opponent, stunning them. 'Then, he summons a skeleton pirate behind the opponent to pierce through their heart and rip through their body, upward, and launch them in air. After, Vaatu teleports in front of them and kicks them in the chest, breaking their ribs.' He finishes by teleporting behind them and kicking them in the back of the head, back to the ground. *( '...' = Actual X-Ray part)'' 'Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Vaatu fires a high-energy blast from his hand at the opponent, stunning them. Then he levitates in front of them and creates fire inside of them, burning their insides. ... Fatalities '''TBA Quotes 'Roark: *(...) "..." ''(...) Desta: *"Defiance will only result in death." (...) ''"..." *(...) "..." ''(...) Rapha *"You forget who you serve Rapha." (...) ''"..." *''"Restrain Rapha..." (...) ''"Obedience will be enforced brat." Scorpion: *''"Spectre of the Netherrealm..."'' (…) "..." Sub-Zero: *(...) "..." (...) D'Vorah: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Ferra/Torr: *''"..."'' (…) "..." Kotal Kahn: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *''"..."'' (…) "..." Raiden *''Raiden..."'' (Do not challenge me Vaatu.) "You have no control over Earthrealm Thunder God''." Kano: *(...) "..." ''(...) Character Relationships '''TBA' Trivia *In his intro: **When he speaks first, he walks up and consumes souls, says his line; then emphasizes Vaatu's feets as air circles around them (the opponent says their line); then he begins to levitate as he says his line. **When he speaks second, he ... and says his line either fades in background or doesn't. Gallery Category:Venommm